1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bait casting reel, and more particularly, to a bait casting reel which is constructed to prevent a fishline from becoming tangled when casting bait.
2. Background Art
As is well known in the art, a bait casting reel is a rotatory device attached to a fishing rod at the butt, for winding up or letting out a fishline. The bait casting reel has a reel body and a handle. In the reel body, there are provided a spool from or on which the fishline is paid out or wound, a spool driving mechanism for rotating the spool, a drag mechanism for preventing the unintentional release of the fishline, and a level winding mechanism for evenly distributing the fishline on the spool when winding the fishline on the spool. The handle is connected to the spool driving mechanism and disposed outside the reel body, to allow a fishline winding operation to be easily conducted.
By this construction, in a state wherein a weight and a fishhook having bait are connected to a distal end of the fishline, by flicking the fishing rod, the weight and bait are cast to a desired place. At this time, as the spool is rotated at high speed due to a force induced by the weight, the fishline wound on the spool is paid out.
In the bait casting reel, if the spool which is rotated at high speed is not properly braked during casting, since the spool rotates faster than the fishline is drawn from the spool, the fishline is continuously paid out from the spool due to the inertia of the rotating spool even though the cast is completed, as a result of which the fishline is likely to become tangled around the spool between the spool and the reel body. Therefore, in order to prevent the fishline from becoming tangled, it is necessary to decrease the rotational speed of the spool by lightly pressing the thumb against the rotating spool. Nevertheless, in the conventional bait casting reel, after the spool is rotated due to the force induced by the weight connected to the fishline, the force for rotating the spool changes finely depending upon the inertia of the spool which depends on the cast, so even for an expert fisherman, it is difficult to properly perceive a manual braking time. For this reason, backlash may result to tangle the fishline.